Secrets
by AnyaDrama
Summary: Everyone has something to hide. Even rising star, Hayden Rivera, and her manager, Anya. When she goes on tour with the Jonas Brothers, can they keep these secrets hidden, or will the boy's secrets get in the way?
1. Intro

Loud rock music can be heard all up and down this small California street at any given time of day

Loud rock music can be heard all up and down this small California street at any given time of day. Exactly where it is coming from is unsure until you walk by a small ranch house in the middle of the block. Inside a girl of age 16 jumps around her room, dancing and singing along to the music of rising sensation The Jonas Brothers. The girl, Hayden Rivera, is an average size African American female with shoulder length black hair and big enchanting brown eyes.

Hayden isn't you average girl. She is teen singer with a newly signed recording contract with Hollywood Records. Althought she originally was not too keen on the idea of being famous, she really had no choice after she best friend, turned manager, Anya, sent her demos into the company she was interning with at the time. Now she is working on her debuet cd and getting pumped to start preforming. But of course, as we can see, she finds time to still be a normal kid, by jamming out to her favorite band.

A few miles away, in down town L.A, there is a business meeting being conducted at the prestegious Hollywood Records. At the head of the table is 18 year old Anya Barberena. She has a sort of presence in the room, where everyone knows she means business. Her shoulder length brown hair is pulled back into a ponytail, the red streaks standing out beautifully. If you look close enough, her eyes, green at the moment, sparkle with excitment. But only those looking really hard, can see her eyes hide the pain of a troubled past.

"Thank you, sir. She will be excited to hear the news. I'm sure we will be seeing more of each other over the next couple months," she says, getting up and shaking the hand of a man sitting in the chair to her right. Then she nods to the rest and briskly leaves the room. Down the hall, out of site of the men, she excitedly jumps in the air and races to the elevator.

Back at the ranch house, Hayden is still dancing around, now jumping up and down on her bed, to the beat of That's Just The Way We Roll. She doesn't hear Anya throw open her front door and race up the stairs.

"Guess what!" she yells, throwing Hayden's bedroom door open, causing her to miss the bed and fall to the floor.


	2. Chapter 1

Secrets Chapter 1

**Secrets Chapter 1 **

Hayden fidgeted in her seat as Anya drove to where the tour buses were located.

"Hayden calm down," Anya said at a stop light. Hayden looked at her, shocked, and said "How can I calm down! I'm going on tour with them?" putting emphasis on them.

_Flashback to three weeks ago_

_"Ow! This better be important," Hayden said as she stood up from the fall._

_"Oh boy is it important! It's about the tour," Anya said in an I-know-something-you-don't-know voice._

_"What tour?" Hayden asked as she shut off her music for the first time in weeks._

_"You're going on tour in three weeks as an opening act," Anya said sitting down on Hayden's bed._

_"Sweet! I can't wait. How long is it?" Hayden jumped excitedly onto her bed._

_"For about three months," Anya said in her manager voice._

_"Cool. Who am I opening for?" Anya didn't say anything, just pointed to one of the many posters on the wall. Hayden's eyes grew large as she stared at the poster Anya was looking at. She screamed and yelled, "No way! I'm going on tour with them! What am I going to wear?" Anya started laughing at Hayden because she was freaking out. _

_"Chill, we're going shopping tomorrow."_

"Ok well hey, there is one thing I have to tell you before we get there," Anya said as they neared the buses.

"Ok, what?" Hayden asked

"Make sure they don't find out you're a major fan of theirs," she said in a serious tone.

"I can try, but it's not like I ever expected to be an opening act of the Jonas Brothers." Hayden said. Anya parked near the buses and noticed a car pull beside them. Hayden didn't notice it, and just started getting her things ready.

"You coming?" Anya asked as she stepped out of the car.

"Yeah, I'll be right out. Just give me a few minutes to settle down," Hayden said, lying back down in the seat.

After about five minutes, Hayden decided to finally get out of the car. She grabbed her things and stepped out. As she turned around she ran into somebody and dropped she things.

"Oh I'm sorry," She said, while picking up her stuff.

"No it's my fault, and you wouldn't happen to be Hayden Rivera would you?" a voice that Hayden knew all too well asked. Her stomach flipped as she looked up into the curls of youngest brother in her favorite band. A scream tried to break free, but she remembered what Anya said and suppresses it.

"Yep. That's me," She said, her voice only cracking slightly.

"Hey, I'm Nick. Miss Barberena wanted me to come get you because she wants you to put your things on the bus," Nick said, extending his hand for Hayden to shake. Hayden shook it and went to get her luggage from the back of the car. She walked back over to him and as they were walking she absentmindedly started humming Inseparable.

"What are you humming?" Nick asked. Hayden quickly stopped humming.

"Oh, it's just a song that I… um… heard on the radio. Why?" She said quickly.

"It just sounded familiar, that's all," he replied.

"It should, you sing it..." Hayden mumbled.

"What did you say?" he asked as he stopped walking.

"Oh, nothing. Just that you might know the song, but I don't remember the name of it, so it doesn't matter anymore," she rambled as she darted her eyes left and right trying to avoid Nick's gaze. Nick gently lifted of her chin, which forced her to star deeply into his large brown eyes. They stared at each other for about a minute, before Nick slowly leaned down, as if to kiss her. But instead he whispered in her ear, "You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." Hayden blushed and looked down. They continued walking toward the buses in silence. When they got to the others, Anya yelled "Geez, what took you two so long, we need to leave soon."

"I'm sorry, I kinda dropped everything when I bumped into Nick," Hayden said.

"Ok," Anya replied and stepped onto the bus.

"Hey, I'm Kevin. Its nice to finally meet you. We've heard a lot of great things about you," Kevin said, while walking towards her to shake her hand.

"Oh really?" Hayden asked, suspiciously, shaking his hand.

"Yeah," Kevin said before Joe interrupted him with a rap.

"Yo, Hayden! My names Joe and It s pleasure to meet you. We've heard a lot about how much this tour means to you. So you better listen to what I have to say. This tour will be in the history book one day!"

"Hey! It's a pleasure to meet you too Joe," Hayden said, laughing.

"Hayden, come on in and look at this bus! It's awesome!" Anya yelled.

"Alright!" Hayden yelled back. "I'll guess I'll see you guys tomorrow since we'll be on the road all night," she said to the boys.

"Yeah," Joe said.

"Talk to you tomorrow," Kevin replied. They all head to their bus for the night. Before Nick and Hayden go on their separate buses, they glanced at each other. But when Nick caught her gaze, she quickly looked away and rushed into her bus for the night.


	3. Chapter 2

Secrets Chapter 2

**Secrets Chapter 2 **

The next morning the girls awoke to the alarm going off. They groggily got out of bed and headed to the kitchen area. Hayden made a bowl of cereal while Anya chose the Poptarts. Hayden sat at the table and started eating, then out of no where Anya asked, "So why didn't you and Nick talk to each other when you met up with us last night?"

"I-I have no clue what you're talking about. We definitely talked," Hayden replied.

"Hayd, come on. Spill," Anya said.

"Nothing happen that made us act that way," Hayden said, trying to defend herself.

"Fine. Whatever. Just don't forget to check your blood sugar," she said, throwing Hayden her glucose meter.

Over on the other bus, Joe and Kevin were silently sticking headphone into Nick's ears. They both tried covering up giggles as Kevin turned up the volume on his Ipod. Joe hit play, and loud rock music started blasting into Nick's ears.

"AHHH!" Nick screamed, jumping up and hitting his head on the bunk above him, forcing him fully awake. "I'm going to kill you!" he screamed. His brothers laughed as he jumped out of bed and began chasing them around the bus. When Nick got them into the back lounge, he cornered Joe. Kevin quickly shut the door and grabbed Nick from behind.

"What the-! Kevin let me go!" Nick yelled. He released Nick on the couch and forced him to sit down. "What's going on? What did I do to deserve music blasted in my ears?" he yelled.

"Just a little police interrogation. Hey. Kev, good cop, bad cop?" Joe said, walking towards Nick.

"You can be the bad cop this time," Kevin replied.

"Sweet" Joe said, and pulled out a flashlight, shining it into Nick's face.

"Joe, get that out of my face," Nick said, calm, but shocked and confused.

"Nope! First question. When Miss Anya asked who wanted to go get Hayden, why did you jump at the chance?" Joe said, shining the light in Nick's eyes.

"Because it was the polite thing to do. And I did NOT jump at the chance."

"Fine. Whatever. Question two. When weren't you and Hayden talking when you met up with us?" Joe said, angrily. Nick didn't answer.

"You better answer before he does something crazy!" Kevin said. Nick looked at Kevin with wide eyes, and said, "It was nothing. We just bumped into each other. I helped her pick up her things and everything was awkward walking back for some reason."

"That better be the truth," Joe said.

"It is, it is!" Nick pleaded.

"Yo, should we let him go?" Kevin asked.

"Yes! Let me go now!" Nick yelled.

"Yeah, being the bad cop made me hungry," Joe said, walking out of the room for breakfast.

"Barbie, I'm hungry! If I don't eat soon, I'm gonna pass out!" Hayden whined, hanging upside down off the couch, watching music videos on MTV. Anya sat in the kitchen, typing away on her computer, updating Hayden's tour dates on her myspace and uploading the picture they had taken the night before. "Anya!" Hayden yelled again, causing her to jump.

"What's up, Hayd?" she said, pulling the headphone out of her ears.

"I'm hungry," the girl whined again.

"Alight. Wanna see what the boys are doing?" Hayden shrugged and flipped off the couch. Anya pulled out her cell and tested Kevin.

Lunch? All of us? Anya

A few seconds later she got a reply

Sure. How did you get my number?

Anya laughed.

I'm the manager. I have my ways.

Yeah, that's still weird for me. Meet us outside in 5.

Anya shuts her laptop and ran to get ready

"Hayden, fine minutes!" she yelled. Hayden jumped up and raced after her

"Where are they?" Joe asked, checking his watch again.

"Calm down, Joe. They're girls. Five minutes means ten," Nick said.

"I'm going to get them," Kevin said, starting across the parking lot.

"Come on, we're late!" Anya yelled at Hayden.

"Alright, alright I'm coming," she said, grabbing her purse off the table. Anya rolled her eyes and headed off the bus.

"I'm telling them it's your fault we're late." She reached for the door just as Kevin pulled it open. She fall forward and he caught her, holding tightly so she didn't fall. She stumbled with her footing for a few seconds, clinging to his shirt. Then she looked up and is caught but surprise at how gorgeous.

"Let's go! Stop flirting and hurry up! I'm hungry!" Joe yelled from the car.

"You ok?" Kevin asked. He smiled as she let go, and then walked back to his brothers. Hayden smirked at Anya, who rolled her eyes and linked their arms.

Five minutes later, they all walked up to a Subway. The first thing Kevin noticed was the Starbucks next door.

"I'll watch him," Joe sighed, racing after him. Nick, Hayden, and Anya laughed and entered the packed Subway.

"So, Nick. Tell us about yourself," Anya questioned, breaking the obvious awkwardness between him and Hayden.

"Well… I have…. diabetes…?" he said, obviously not knowing how to answer. Hayden suddenly piped up.

"Me too!" Anya tuned them out after that. She, for some reason, couldn't stop thinking about Kevin. That scared her more than anything.

Suddenly Joe and Kevin came rushing into the restaurant.

"Guys…. We have a problem…" Joe laughed.

"What'd ya do?" Nick asked, giving him a look.

"Nothing… except…" A thousand girls came running into the Subway, screaming and yelling "Oh my god! It's the Jonas Brothers!" Hayden started laughing

"Everyone split up! Meet back at the bus!" she yelled, automatically grabbing Nick's hand and racing outside. The other three raced out and ran in the opposite direction.

Twenty minutes later, they all sat in the bus, laughing hysterically.

"I've never been mobbed before," Hayden said, falling onto the couch between Nick and Joe.

"Yeah, it's crazy. But I'm still hungry!" Joe whined. Anya jumped up, still laughing, and walked into the kitchen. She rummages through the cabinets and the mini fridge, pulling out bread, ham, turkey, a head of lettuce, mayo, and some tomatoes. She laughed.

"Wow, your mom keeps you guys stocked," She began making sandwiches for everyone.

"Thanks, mom," Hayden joked when Anya handed her the food. Anya stuck out her tongue and handed the other sandwiches to the boys before sitting on the floor.

"Yeah, but a picture of Hayden grabbing Nick's hand is going to be all over the tabloids tomorrow. And when Miley finds out, she's not going to be too happy," Joe said, reaching over Hayden to push Nick. Nick pushed him back.

"Forget Miley. SHE dumped me! She needs to remember that and get off my case."

"So it was true!" Hayden blurted out. Everyone's head turned to look at her.

"What?" Nick asked.

"I mean… You dated Miley Cyrus?" She asked quickly, covering up her outburst.

"Yeah… she dumped me about a month ago." There was an awkward silence after he said that.

"Sorry," Hayden said quietly.

"It's cool. Anyway this sandwich is really good, Anya." He said taking a huge bite out of it. Everyone laughed as a piece of lettuce fell into his lap.

The group hung out for the rest of the afternoon. Kevin taught Anya how to play Guitar Hero (she almost beat him!). Nick and Hayden sat on the couch for a while, not really talking, just watching Kevin and Anya.

"So, you write your own music?" Nick asked.

"Most of it. I only have one cover," Hayden answered.

"That's cool. Us too." They moved closer.

"I have an awesome idea!" Hayden said, excitedly.

"What?"

"We should so write a song together!" Nick smiled and they both hoped up and went to sit at the table.

"Can I play?" Joe asked, hovering over Anya's shoulder.

"No!" they both yelled. Joe then stomped off into the back room.

About two hours, ten do-overs, and three verses, later, Joe burst back into the room and yelled "Movie night!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared him.

"What movie?" Hayden asked.

"Pirates!" he bounded over to the TV, switched off Anya's and Kevin's game, ignoring their protests, and put in the movie. Slowly, Nick and Hayden sat down on the couch, followed by Kevin in the chair, and Anya on the floor.

"Yo ho, yo ho, A pirate's life for me," the girl on the screen sang. Suddenly Joe burst into song.

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot."

"Stand up, me hearties YO HO!" Nick joined in. Soon all three boys had jumped up and were rocking out and air guitaring to their song, Pirate's Life For Me. Kevin pulled Anya up and tired to get her to dance, but she laughed and pushed him away. By the time they finished, Hayden was freaking out inside, hearing her favorite band sing, not only life, but in the comfort of the bus. Anya was freaking out as well, just for a different reason. As soon as they finished, and Joe turned off the lights, she sat down in front of the chair Kevin was lounging in, and folded her legs up against herself. Hayden could tell something was wrong so she pulled out her phone.

What's up?

Nothing

Liar. Did he touch you?

Yeah… he tired to get me to dance…

Oh Honey! He didn't know

I know. He's not going to. I'll be fine.

Ok Mwah

Mwah

Anya stuck her sidekick in her pocket and soon calmed herself down, enough to stretch back out and lean against the chair.

Hayden sat next to Nick, paying more attention to him then to the movie. She was aware of every move he made.

"Give me your phone," he suddenly whispered in her ear, sending chills through he spine. Playing it cool, she kept her eyes on the movie, pulled out her sidekick, and passed it to him. She heard her fiddle with some buttons, pull out his phone and play with some buttons there before snapping it shut and handing it back. Again he leaned over.

"I'll test you later tonight." She smiles and nodded and they both focused back on the movie.

Early the next morning, Mr. Jonas came out from the back to start breakfast. He was shocked to find his boys asleep in the Lounge, but ever more when he saw the girls were still there. Joe was asleep on the floor in front of the couch. Hayden was asleep on Nick, her head in his lap. Kevin was sprawled on the chair; his arm draped over Anya who was on the floor, leaning against that chair, her head against his arm. Mr. Jonas turned around and went back, making sure to make a lot of noise. Joe jolted awake and, realizing what had happened, started waking everyone up.

"Shit," Hayden whispered as she looked around. Her eyes fell on Anya who was still waking up. Kevin's arm was still on her. 'Uh oh' she thought. And sure enough as soon as Anya realized what was going on, she jumped up, throwing Kevin's arm off.

"Woah! What was that?" Kevin asked as his arm hit him in the face. She stood in the center, breathing heavily and looking like she was going to cry. Hayden watched as her eyes changed from the clouded green they always were as she was waking up, to a terrified ice blue. She acted fast. Grabbing Anya's hand, she began pulling her off the bus.

"We'll see you guys later," she yelled over her shoulder, leaving the boys confused.

"What was that about?" Joe asked, after a few seconds. The other two just shrugged.


	4. Chapter 3

Secrets Chapter 3

**Secrets Chapter 3 **

When the girls got to the bus they decided to go back to sleep until Hayden gets awakened by her phone ringing. Without bothering to look at who's calling she answers her phone.

"Hello?" She perked up a bit when she heard whose voice was on the other line. "Hey mom. Everything is going great. I love my job." She got up and started walking around the room. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks, shocked at what she just heard. "You and Peyton are where!? ... I get that. But why?... A concert? At the arena?..." She yelled, waking up Anya.

"Why are you yelling?" she asked, rubbing her eyes, sleepily.

"Hold on, Anya. Hey… I gotta go. I have work to do. I love you too, tell Peyton I said hey. Bye," she said, before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that? And why were they yelling?" Anya asked, confused.

"Mom and Peyton… They are coming to see the Jonas Brother's concert tonight…." She replies in a scared voice.

"Why is that bed? You get to see your mom and little sis again before we get too far from LA," Anya says.

"Well… I'm glad about that… but mom still doesn't know…. I'm a singer…"

"WHAT! How the hell does she not know!" Anya yelled, angry and shocked.

"Um… Well she knows that I have a job… and that it's been keeping me really busy… and that I'm going to be gone for three months….. for work with you… but she doesn't know what my job is," Hayden says, avoiding Anya's eyes. She walks over to Hayden, causing her to look at her.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" Hayden asked in a guilty voice.

"No, why do you ask?" Anya said, sarcastically.

"Your eyes are crimson red… and I've never seen you mad at me before, so I took a guess. I know I should have told her, but she never even let me join the school choir!! I knew she would find out someday, but I didn't think it would be the day of my first concert," Hayden said.

"Well you should have though about that! Now's she's gonna kill me! What the fuck were you thinking!?" Anya yelled.

"I'm sorry…" Hayden said, looking at the ground. Seeing her upset made Anya calm down a little bit. The red in her eyes dimmed a bit.

"It's ok. What are you going to say?"

"I have no idea. I guess she'll just find out tonight. And then she'll freak at me back stage."

"Why will she be back stage if she didn't even know you were performing?" Anya asked, flopping down on the couch.  
"She got Peyton backstage passes…"

"Of course she did. Well, I guess your mom is finding out."

"Great…" Hayden sighed, lying down with her head in Anya's lap.

Around 5 that night, they arrived at the arena. Hayden was already decked out in her concert outfit. She was wearing low rise black capris with about four different stud belt wrapped around her waist with black knee high boots. She had on a dark red tank top with black glitter design on it saying "Girls just wanna have fun" a broken heart zip-up. On her right wrist she wore a silver bracelet that her mother had given her. She had a think layer of eye liner under and over her eyes, blended in with some red eye shadow. Her hair was flat-ironed and hung around her shoulders in layers. All four boy's mouths dropped when they saw her. Nick couldn't take his eyes off her.

"I did a good job, didn't I?" Anya whispered, standing next to Kevin. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a tight fitting black t-shirt

"I'll say. I've never seen Nick or Joe look at a girl that long without saying anything," he laughed.

"You look really good, Hayden," Nick squeaked. She giggled.

"Thanks," she blushed, looking at the ground. They walked into the area together, completely forgetting about everyone else.

As soon as Anya got inside, she went into full manager mode. She rushed around, telling people where to go, what to do, what to put where. He ran Hayden's sound check along with the boys'. Everything was running smoothly.

"Anya we need you." Nick said in an urgent voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Hayden is freaking out and we can't calm her down."

"Shit…" She followed him back to Hayden's dressing and knocked lightly before entering. Inside Hayden was pacing and talking to herself.

"I can't do this…. So fake… gonna mess up," she said over and over

"Hayd, honey," Anya said slowly, stepping in front of the 16 year old.

"I can't do this, Barbie."

"Of course you can. You are an amazing singer! Getting that contract in the first place proves that! You will rock it out there and prove to your mom you are the best!" She started to calm down.

"Thanks. I think I'll be ok."

"Good. Now put on your zip u, don't zip it, and let's go get ready to go on." Hayden nodded and followed Anya out to the stage. They did their secret handshake and Anya stepped out to announce her.

"Hello, Cali!" She said into a mic. The crowd screamed. "So I know you all are excited to see those AMAZING Jonas Brothers!" Again they went WILD! "Well before they come on, I would like to introduce my very best friend. An L.A native and an amazing singer, Hayden Rivera!" Hayden's back up band began to play the beginning of her opening song as she ran onstage carrying her red guitar. Anya walked off stage, smiling, as Hayden's beautiful voice filled the arena.

Hayden finished her first song and smiled over the screaming crowd.

"Hello everybody! How ya'll doin!" Once again the crowd freaked. She couldn't help but smile. "Alright, now that's what I'm talkin' about! Now this next song is very special to me. I wrote it for my baby sister." She scanned the crowd and found Peyton smiling up at her, her face shining. It made Hayden's heart sour. Until she scanned further and caught site of her mother. She was glaring up at her daughter, her arms crosses in front of her. She quickly looked away and walked to the other side of the stage as the song began.

Throughout her set, Hayden jumped, danced, and sang all over the stage. Her voice sounds godly and the crowd loved her.

"Ok, now its time for me to leave and introduce my good friends, THE JONAS BROTHERS! They'll be out soon, so don't lose your head!" she yelled and raced off stage. She ran right into Anya's outstretched arms and the girls started jumping up and down squealing.

"You were amazing!" Anya yelled.

"I can't even describe what it felt like!" Suddenly the boys came up to her.

"That was amazing!"

"You can really sing!"

"You rock at guitar" All three boys yelled at once. They each hugged her before racing onstage. Now all she had to do was wait. And then she could look forward to the drama with her mom.


	5. Chapter 4

Secrets Chapter 4

**Secrets Chapter 4 **

While the boys preformed their set Hayden used one of their showers to freshen up.  
"Hey," Anya said as Hayden stepped out of the bathroom.  
"Hey," Hayden replied while sitting down next to Anya.  
"The guys are almost done."  
"Cool," She replied before looking down.  
"Hayds, calm down. It will be fine," Anya said, trying to lighten the mood.  
Hayden looked at her doubtfully then said, "I'll try." They sat in silence until the guys came back.

"Hey, I saw some of your set. You guys rocked!" Hayden said trying to sound excited.  
"Thanks!" they replied. The boys quickly went to their dressing rooms to change. When they came out Anya told them that some people were coming to meet them.  
"Sweet! Hayden you excited to meet some fans?!" Joe asked while plopping down onto the coach across from Hayden and Anya.  
"Yea I cant wait!" she replied with fake enthusiasm. They didn't have to wait long before they all heard a knock at the door. "I got it," Hayden said and answered the door.  
"Hayden! I missed you soooo much! You did great today!" a young girl's voice said.  
"Thanks Peyt but why didn't you tell me you were coming earlier?" Hayden asked then picked up the girl and spun her around.  
"Cause I wanted to surprise you!" She said then turned and saw her sister's best friend. "Anya!" she yelled.  
"Hey kiddo," Anya replied with a hug. When they all got back to the couch the boys were looking at them with confused looks on their faces.  
"How do you guys know each other?" Nick asked.  
"I thought this was your first concert?" Joe added. The girls laughed.  
"She is my little sis," Hayden said.  
"Yup I am!" the little girl said. "The names Peyton." The boys gave an 'oh' look before answering. Kevin was the first to speak.  
"Hi, I'm Kevin. Nice to meet you."  
"Yeah, same here. Names Jonas, Joe Jonas." Kevin and Joe her a hug. Joe noticed that Nick had zoned out and whacked him. Nick shot a look at Joe.

"Sorry about that. I'm Nick." He also gave Peyton a hug then looked over at Hayden. She seemed to be in her own little world, not noticing anything going on around her. Nick saw a range of emotions on her face; happiness, sadness, and most of all fear. 'Why is she scared?' He thought to himself. Peyton snapped Hayden out of it when she asked her what was wrong.  
"Oh it's nothing. By the way where's mom?" Hayden answered.  
"Waiting right to the left of the door. OH! I forgot to tell you mom wants to talk to you and she looked mad..." Peyton whispered the last part.  
"Thanks Peyt," Hayden whispered back. "Hey guys I'm gonna go talk to my mom. I'll be right outside if you need me."  
"Ok" they all replied. Anya gave Hayden a worried look hoping no one would notice other than Hayden, but Nick seemed to notice it and began to wonder what was up.  
When Hayden closed the door she looked up to see her mom and quietly said, "Hey." Her Mother said nothing but instead slapped her. Hayden looked at her with a shocked and scared expression on her face.  
"What the hell were you doing up there?!" Hayden started getting angry at her mother.  
"What was I doing up there?!" Hayden started. "I was living my dream, with no help from you! I knew you would never support me yet I still went up there hoping things would change! You've never supported me in music!" People were now starring at their fight but they didn't care. Her mother said nothing, just looked at her angrily. "I knew it," Hayden said then went to open the door when her mom stopped her.  
" I want you off this tour immediately," her mother said coldly


	6. Chapter 5

Secrets Chapter 5

"Are you kidding me!?" Hayden yelled. "I'm not leaving, Mother! Can't you understand that this is what I want to do? I love singing, being on that stage is the best feeling in the world!"

"Hayden you went behind my back! Did you really think I would let you stay after I found out?"

"I didn't care!" She yelled. "I'm not leaving, mom," she said in a calmer voice.

"Fine. You don't want to listen to me, then you can find your own place when you get home." Hayden was speechless. Her mom was throwing her out. "Tell Peyton I'm going to the car." With that she walked down the hall and away from her eldest daughter.

Inside, Nick gasped as he leaned against the wall right inside the door. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What's up, Curly?" Anya asked.

"Nothing. I'll be right back." He quickly exited the room. Outside he saw Hayden leaning against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. "Hayden?" he said softly. She jumped and looked at him.

"Oh, hey, Nick. My mom just went to get something out of the car." Nick could see the tears gleaming in her eyes. He stepped forward and pulled her into a hug.

"I wonder where Nick went," Joe said, stretched out on the couch with Anya by his feet. She was, like always, typing away on her laptop. She nodded her head, showing she wasn't fully paying attention.

"Hey, Ace, what's with the camera?" Kevin asked, noticing the high tech looking camera hooked up to her computer.

"Ace?" Joe asked.

"I don't know. It seemed to fit." Anya looked up over her laptop screen, her eyes connecting with Kevin's. They looked at each other briefly, his dark brown eyes and her bright green ones shining. Then she looked away and back to her computer. "You haven't answered my question," Kevin said.

"What was it?" Anya said, unplugging it. He laughed, shaking his head.

"What's with the camera?"

"Oh. I took pictures during the show. It's just something I do for fun."

"Can I see?" She shrugged, so he got up and moved to sit next to her, shoving Joe out of the way. He was shocked at the pictures her saw on the screen. They were professional looking. There was one of Nick doing a back flip, one of Joe beating the trashcan lid, even one of him singing into the mic. They were amazing.

"Wow," he said, as he flipped through them all. He went through a lot of Hayden onstage that looked amazing. The final one was a picture of both the girls, goofing off in the bus. Hayden was behind Anya, her arms wrapped around her with her head resting on her back, while Anya looked like she was walking away, her face elegant and full of fake anger. It was the most amazing picture he had ever seen.

"You have some real talent," he said, handing the computer back to her. Their hands touched briefly, sending sparks through both of their arms. Their locked eyes once more, before they blushed and looking away.

"Thanks." He stood up quickly and said he needed fresh air, slipping through a door to the side of the room, leaving Anya confused. He came back in a few minutes later, smelling strongly of body spray and shoving some kind of can back in his pocket. Joe didn't seem to notice, or even care, so Anya just passed it off as something normal.

Hayden and Nick soon reentered the room, followed by a group of girls, all giggling and holding signs. The meet and greet girls were there. The girls split up once they got inside and went to the different performers. Some actually came over to talk to Hayden.

Anya circled the room with her camera, snapping shots of all of them. She got a really good one of Kevin smiling at the fan. She stood towards the door to get a shot of the whole group, and saw through the lens that Kevin was watching her. She lowered the camera and they locked eyes once again, both forgetting what was around them. Finally, Kevin turned his attention back to the girl asking for his autograph.

Over the next hour, Anya snapped a bunch of shots, while Hayden faked happiness, Nick covered up his worry, Kevin made himself not look at Anya, and Joe flirted shamelessly. Finally the fans left and they all headed out to the bus. Hayden leaned on Anya, almost asleep on her shoulder with the boys a few paces behind them.

"You need to fill me in on what happened with you mom," Anya whispered.

"And you need to fill me in on what is going on with you and Kevin," Hayden whispered back.

"What was up with Hayden?" Joe asked Nick.

"What was with you and Anya?" Nick asked Kevin.

"Did you get any of those girls' numbers?" Kevin asked Joe. Obviously none of them were going to answer the other, so they continued to the buses in silence, each in their own world.

_**So I actually edited this chapter, I think.**_

_**Just to let you know, I only have about one more full chapter written on this and as people might have noticed in the notes on other stories, I kinda lost my Jonas muse at the moment. I'm working on an original story that is taking up my time. But hopefully soon I will write more, but need to get my ideas back**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing**_

_**Please review!!**_

_**Ps If you want to read my current project, email me or PM me and ill send you the first part of it. **_

_**3Anya**_


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning the girls both woke up, fretting about the night before. Anya lay staring at the ceiling, cursing herself for flirting with Kevin. She hadn't realized that was what was going on until later. What was she going to do? She didn't know if she liked him. They had just met! She continued to lie on the bed, mentally arguing with herself.

In the kitchen, Hayden sat, staring into space, as the bowl of cereal in front of her grew soggy. Find her own place? She was 16. No one was going to sell a house to her. Then there was the issue with Nick. What had she been thinking? They had just met not even two days before. Too many issues wrapped around her mind.

Suddenly, scaring both girls, their phones go off. Anya groaned, rolling over to search for her phone. Without looking, she answered.

"Hello?" she answered, faking happiness in case it was someone about Hayden.

"Hey, Ace. Its Kevin." Anya's stomach dropped.

"Oh, hey. I can't talk right now. Sorry."

"Oh.. Ok. I'll see you later when we stop then."

"Yep." She said before hanging up. _I have dug myself a hole _she thought to herself.

Hayden picked up her phone as well, but she had only received a text. She opened it to find Nick had asked her if she was ok.

"Fine," she sent back.

"Ok, everything is going to be ok. Don't worry."

"Thanks."

She shut her phone and dragged herself to the bathroom to shower. She wanted to cry, but didn't want Anya to hear, so she kept them bottled inside.

Over the next few weeks, things began to get awkward in the group. Nick and Hayden would spend time together, but it was always very talk deprived. Hayden found herself wishing he would wrap his arms around her like he had that night. But she kept her feelings inside, as did Nick, who every time he saw her, got lost in her beauty for a few second. He longed to pull her to him, but refrained.

Anya made herself very busy so she didn't have to be near Kevin. She was terrified of what she had started and just wanted to forget about it. Kevin noticed her pulling away, and although it hurt, he let her be, knowing there was something dark inside her, but not knowing what that was.

Soon Nick got tired of the eventless hang outs with Hayden. One afternoon, on their way to a concert, Nick sat next to Hayden, who was sitting on the couch, watching Kevin beat Joe at guitar hero once again. The second he sat down, Hayden tensed slightly, but didn't move away.

"Hayd, can I talk to you?" he whispered. She turned to him, her eyes soft and caring, and nodded. He motioned for her to follow him and they went to the bunks. He sat down on his and she sat with him. She was nervous as hell, one because she was scared of what he wanted, and two because she was alone with the one and only Nick Jonas.

"Hayden, I don't know what happened after that night, but it hasn't been the same," he said softly.

"I'm sorry, Nick. It was just that night was weird for me. I didn't know what to do." She nervously played with her fingers in her lap, looking at the floor.

"I understand, but Hayden…" he lifted her chin to look at him. Her eyes grew wide as they looked into his.

"Yes," she said, barely louder then a whisper.

"I've fallen for you. Harder then I've ever fallen for anyone else." Her breath caught in her throat as his hand moved to brush his finger along her cheek. Her eyes fluttered shut and she leaned into his touch, warmth filling her face.

"I like you too, Nick," she whispered, her eyes still closed. He smiled and pulled her face to his, connecting their lips, softly and briefly. Then he pulled back waiting for her reaction. She just about died. Her eyes connected with Nicks once more, both of them smiling like idiots.

"Come on. We need to get back out there," Nick said. Hayden nodded and they stood up. Nick took her hand, which suddenly grew very warm, and lead her back out to the game room.

**_Hey all! Ok so a heads up, this is the last chapter we have written at the moment, but Hayden is working on the next chapter, so hopefully another will be up soon. Plus we both get out of school on Wednesday!! lol can't wait for summer!!_**

**_review! You know you want to33_**


End file.
